


Covetousness

by Angelike



Series: Letters of the Law [3]
Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Chocolate, Flash Fiction, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sadistic matchmaker plus one innocent Kazahaya equals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covetousness

> cov·et·ous·ness n
>     1: an envious eagerness to possess something
>     2: extreme greed for material wealth [syn: avarice, avariciousness, cupidity]
>     3: reprehensible acquisitiveness; insatiable desire for wealth (personified as one of the deadly sins) [syn: avarice, greed, rapacity, avaritia]

You are surprised when Kakei insistently shoves that bar of chocolate at you with a narrow-eyed demand that that you try it. It is a new brand, he explains, imported from Germany, and he wants your (inexpert) opinion on the flavor. The baffled expression on your face speaks volumes as your gaze darts down to the sweet confectionary in your hands, then up to Kakei’s deceptively innocent face, and finally back down to the chocolate. You flush prettily as you ask Kakei why he is asking _you_ to sample it rather than me, and I can tell that you are purposefully avoiding looking my way. It isn’t what you say but rather what you don’t say that tells me _exactly_ what you are thinking of at the moment, and I can’t help the knowing smirk that flashes across my face even as I pretend to be completely absorbed in stocking the shelves with flu medicine and aspirin (there has been a nasty bug going around that appears to be targeting the majority of the population in the area, so there is certainly plenty of stocking to be done). I don’t know if my show of disinterest fools you when you finally chanced a glance in my direction, but I know Kakei most assuredly has _not_ fallen for it. Sadist. Just what is he trying to do, anyway?

I listen to the older man’s explanation on how my personal _passion_ for chocolate of any kind means that I would naturally _love_ the _rich flavor_, so I am not the one to ask when it comes to acquiring an unbiased opinion. Better to have the judgment of one with no particular _obsession_ for the taste of the _sweet delight_. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the so-called druggist is emphasizing certain words on purpose. The fiend is teasing me, mocking me... I shoot an “I’m-on-to-you” glare in his direction, but he only smirks in response. Bastard.

You accept his explanation with only a little hesitation, just as I knew you would. Silly boy. You really need to learn to be a little less trusting. When are you going to learn that, where Kakei and Saiga are involved, nothing is ever what it seems?

I nearly groan in frustration as I watch your delicate fingers peel back the darkly colored wrapper to reveal the prize inside, the half-empty box of pain-relievers in my hands suddenly forgotten. You snap off a small piece of the milky-smooth candy and slowly raise it to your soft, pink lips. My heart leaps and lodges in my throat as your tongue darts out to meet the tasty treat, your mouth closing around it ever so gently, your eyes closing in satiated bliss...

A pleasured moan vibrates through the air and the box hits the floor with a resounding thud. It takes me a moment to realize that _I_ had been the one who had moaned.

You and Kakei are staring at me, you with surprise and the devil with blatant glee. Your lips curl up at the corners then, your expression softening into something akin to affection, and I feel my heart hammering erratically as you walk toward me and hold out your hand...

I accept the offered chocolate silently, too stunned by the gesture to comment, and only half-listen as you inform Kakei that he should defiantly keep some of that German chocolate in stock.

He ruffles your golden locks in thanks, and I wish I could do the same.

Idiot. Don’t you see? I didn’t moan because I wanted the chocolate. I moaned because I wanted _to be_ the chocolate. Consume me Kazahaya. You’re all I want. Only you.

If covetousness is a sin, let me burn in hell for all eternity.  I can’t stop wanting you.  I don’t even care to try.


End file.
